The Thrill
by theshootingstarproject
Summary: Hisagi learns that the roar of an engine really, really turns him on. KenShuu, Oneshot.


**Pairing:** KenShuu (as always)

**Rating: **T for suggestive material.

**Disclaimer:** When have I ever owned anything? I mean really, you all should know this by now.

**Summary:** Hisagi learns that the roar of an engine really, really turns him on. KenShuu, Oneshot.

Hope you enjoy it! I don't know about you, but Kensei strikes me as the biker type. It's so hot.

Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

The Thrill

Hisagi's time in the real world was limited. Kensei knew that, but he never asked when Hisagi had to leave. He figured he would be better off if he didn't know. It was like knowing the time you were going to die. Who would want to know that?

In a way, it made their time together so much better. Kensei cherished every moment he had with the man he had fallen in love with. He made every day special for him. He hated to admit that, but it was true. He didn't want Hisagi to leave. Of course, he didn't show much of that on his appearance. He kept his cool, indifferent image most of the time. Once in a while, he would show a more loving side to Hisagi, but only when they were alone. Hisagi didn't notice anything.

Hisagi didn't seem aware of his limited time, either. During the day, he would head to Urahara's shop and help however he needed to. Kensei would either stay home or go to the Vaizard's warehouse and hang out. When they were together, Kensei would usually take Hisagi somewhere and make their evening memorable. Whether it was going out for dinner or enjoying a home-cooked meal while watching a movie, Kensei made sure that he never let Hisagi forget how much he cared for him.

By the time they had met up with each other at his apartment, Kensei had already decided what he was going to do. "Follow me," he instructed as he took Hisagi to the apartment building's garage.

Hisagi followed in silence. When they reached the parking garage, Kensei motioned for him to follow. After a few minutes of walking in the echoing darkness of the lot, they reached a parking spot that had Kensei's apartment number sprayed onto it. What stood in the space was something that Hisagi had never seen before.

As he stared at the machine, Kensei threw a helmet to Hisagi, who clumsily caught it. He didn't have time to wonder where it had come from. Kensei was already straddling the strange automobile with his crimson helmet concealing his face.

"Get on." Hisagi hesitantly slid the helmet (a simple black one) over his head and stepped closer to the machine. He wasn't sure what to do, but Kensei patted the vacant seat behind him, clarifying the confusion. It didn't help. Hisagi was still unsure.

Kensei turned around, looking at the masked Hisagi. Hisagi stared back. Even in the darkness, Kensei could tell that he was uncomfortable. "Sit," he directed, motioning to the tiny leather seat on the rear of the bike.

Hisagi raised his leg over the bike and mimicked Kensei's sitting position, still not sure what was going on. "Hold on tight," he heard Kensei say before the roar of the engine filled the garage. Instantly, Hisagi lurched forward to grab on to Kensei's waist. He leaned in, pressing his helmet on the back of Kensei's shoulders. He clung onto his leather jacket as Kensei kicked the stand to the side and lighted the bike up. The garage was illuminated by the headlights. Hisagi felt the rumble of the engine from under his seat, and before he knew what was happening, Kensei was speeding out of the garage.

As soon as they were out into the sunlight, Hisagi was aware that there were many, many other cars on the roads. He shut his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at where they were going. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He couldn't even say anything to Kensei because of the sheer sound of the motorcycle.

An hour passed as they traveled along the roads. Hisagi didn't sense any changes from when Kensei first sat down. Finally, he decided to open his eyes and see where they were. When he did, he was amazed at what he saw.

They were driving along the beach. The sun was setting, painting the world orange. Hisagi loosened up, but kept his tight grip on Kensei's body. Kensei smiled. Hisagi stared off into the distance as he watched people, buildings, and other cars fly by. He loved the feel of the breeze blowing his clothes away from his body. The rush enthralled him. He hugged Kensei tighter, but not out of apprehension. His hug told Kensei that he was enjoying the ride.

After another half hour, Hisagi found himself disappointed as Kensei slowed down to a stop. As they got off the motorcycle, Kensei propped the bike against the boardwalk and stripped his head from the helmet. Hisagi tried to do the same, but he had some trouble lugging the gear off. Kensei smiled and reached over to free the man of the helmet. Hisagi stumbled backwards and shook his head out, knowing his hair was a mess. Kensei smiled and grabbed his hand.

Hisagi was pulled onto the beach. Hating the feel of sand in his shoes, he quickly exposed his feet. He carried his shoes in one hand as his other was pulled by Kensei.

The beach was almost empty. The sun barely gripped onto the horizon as the moon showed its true colors. The evening breeze cooled the previously warm and enticing waters. To one side, a mountain littered the beach with massive rocks. The waves crashed against the boulders, as if the ocean was showing off its strength. In a few minutes, Hisagi and Kensei were alone on the beach.

Kensei sat down near the water, propping himself with his hands. Hisagi followed, sitting beside the man. Neither of them said anything. They didn't need to. They didn't want to ruin the moment.

They watched as the sun lost its battle against the moon for ownership of the sky. Hisagi, suddenly exposed to the breeze in his t-shirt, was quickly covered by Kensei's leather jacket. Kensei pulled him closer, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. Hisagi smiled and closed his eyes, leaning onto Kensei's chest. He breathed the man's scent in, along with the fresh smell of the ocean.

"Don't tell anyone about this place," Kensei whispered. "I'm the only one who knows."

Hisagi nodded. He let his emotions run free. He knew it was childish and girly to be happy in their secret, but he didn't deny it. As the last glimpses of warm colors sunk into the horizon, he didn't care about his pride.

Kensei laid down on the cooling sand, inviting Hisagi to lean on his chest. They stared off at the distant sky as stars began to illuminate the night. Never before had Hisagi seen so many stars; the lights of Seireitei and the city had always concealed the natural lighting.

However, Hisagi got bored quickly. He quickly diverted his attention from the stars to Kensei, who was much more interesting in his eyes. He flipped over onto his stomach, staring at the man's face. Kensei quickly caught on and looked back.

Hisagi leaned over to give him a gentle kiss. His hand drifted down Kensei's jaw line, tracing his neck. He softly trailed against Kensei's throat and stopped at his collarbone, where he kept it. Kensei wasn't satisfied by the short kiss. He brought his hand up to the back of Hisagi's head, gently messing his hair. He subtly pushed him down for another, deeper kiss. After the contact, Hisagi panted hot air onto Kensei's neck, giving him goose bumps. He groaned softly (purred?) in content.

Ignoring the possibility that they weren't alone on the beach, Hisagi leaned over Kensei further. He leaned his forehead on his. Their noses touched, exciting them even more. They kissed time and time again, each one with more and more affection. Soon enough, their kisses were heated—Hisagi's opened mouth was constantly being attacked by Kensei's lips. Their tongues snaked in and out of each other's mouths, savoring their tastes. Kensei flipped Hisagi over, establishing his dominance over him. Hisagi tried to push the man away, but his efforts were futile. Kensei held him down and kissed him over and over again. His hands explored the length of Hisagi's neck. Hisagi had long given up on their fight for power; his arms were draped around the back of Kensei's neck, pulling him in closer.

Kensei's hand started to lift Hisagi's shirt, but Hisagi grabbed his wrist and stopped him. They looked in each other's eyes, not saying anything. Kensei's fiery eyes glowed with lust, but Hisagi's cool stare calmed him down. Kensei grunted, dissatisfied with the turn of events, and stood up. He reached his hand down to help Hisagi up. They stood up, brushed the sand off each other, kissed each other a few more times, and then headed back towards their ride.

As Kensei donned his helmet, Hisagi straddled the seat behind him and leaned in to grab onto Kensei. Instead, his hands traveled down to the bottom of his shirt and moved upwards. His hands traced the muscles on Kensei's stomach, teasing him even more. Kensei looked back, but couldn't see Hisagi due to his helmet.

Hisagi smiled mischievously and leaned in to kiss the back of Kensei's neck. "Don't worry," he whispered seductively. "I'll make it up to you at home."

And with that, Kensei roared the engine and jolted the motorcycle into motion. Hisagi could tell that the ride home would be much, much shorter.


End file.
